bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Týr
Týr, (Tyr, Norse for Celestial Being or God) is a being that has emerged from the 2nd form of Fukushū. Týr is known to be the end product of the fusion between the same entities from the Sonoma and Kanna universes. Appearance Personality History Týr was first seen when the Fukushū bathed and absorbed enough reason, and evolved into its ghost-stage form which is has an intangible shape. Later on the 2nd stage has gained a solid body which looks like the bodies of the person united from the separate universes. This form can also talk unlike the previous forms, but it has no memory of its past. Týr is last seen on the Pit of Reason, which is in the middle of the Sea of Reason. Powers and Abilities Týr has far superior power than an average Shinigami, considering that Týr can bend Reason in his will. His powers are treated as the Power of a god. Insane Spiritual Power: Týr's spiritual pressure is immeasurable, considering that he has been the product of the merging of separate entities, and having absorbed much Reason. Týr's spiritual power can outmatch even the best fighters. He can block Kido Spells by just doing nothing. His Spiritual Pressure is colored Gold and looks like liquid. He can also divide his body into two, when he does this, each of the body has a Spiritual Power that is equal to if not lesser than Seireitou Kawahiru's. When he releases his full spiritual power, both the Kanna and Sonoma Universes can feel his power. Insane Speed: Týr has an amazing speed, he does not use Shunpo nor Sonido, but an unknown form with the same effect. Týr can leave an afterimage when he moves very fast. It would only take him a blink of an eye to move at the back of someone. Master Swordsman: Týr can wield his sword with great efficiency, though he himself said that he is not comfortable using it. Control Over Reason: The most powerful ability of Týr is that he can control Reason, he can use it in any form that he wants to, he can even open a portal to the Sea of Reason anytime. Forms: Týr has many forms and the body that he uses is just one of them, his powers are constantly evolving, so his body needs to change because of this. :*'Fukushū:' The first form of Týr is a shadowy entity that was formed when the beings from the separate universes united. This form is just a shell or a cocoon for the next stage. :*'Ghost-Stage:' This is the second form of Týr, he will appear to have an intangible body made out of Reason, this is also the stage where he gains a sword. To upgrade to this stage, he will need to absorb alot of Reason while on his first form. :*'Current Body:' The third form of Týr is his current body, it looks like a mixture of the physical appearance of his counterparts from the Sonoma and Kanna Universe. In this form, he would gain a Zanpakuto-like weapon, which he said is the manifestation of his power. :*'Ascended Form:' :*'Divine Form:' :*'Final Form:' Yggdrasill Yggdrasill (Norse meaning World Tree) is the name of the sword of Týr.